


Seven Queens

by PinkStarCatcher



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 데자부 | Deja Vu - Dreamcatcher (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Deja Vu, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Gen, High Fantasy, Royalty, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkStarCatcher/pseuds/PinkStarCatcher
Summary: Yoohyeon has been chosen as one of seven new queens to rule their kingdom. But only one can be High Queen and Jiu has already been chosen. Yoohyeon has some very complicated feelings when it comes to Jiu and a lot more feelings about being High Queen herself. Will friendship win out over ambition or are things in the kingdom destined to change forever?(Based on the Deja Vu mv)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. First Impressions

Sunlight glinted through the window of the carriage as they approached the palace. It was a sunny day. A good one to arrive in her new home, Yoohyeon thought.  
She shuffled along the plush velvet seat to peek out. When she had left home people lined the streets to cheer and throw flowers and wish her good luck. It was a huge honour to have one of their own be chosen as one of the seven queens. Well, chosen wasn’t really the right word. She didn’t feel like she had been chosen.  
Yoohyeon opened her hand to look down at the crystal she had been holding all morning. It would be hers until her time as queen ended, whenever that might be, and then it would turn clear again. After that it would be taken all over the country until some other girl was tested and managed to make it change colour. Right now it was blue but it might be any colour when the next queen touched it.  
Yoohyeon ran her fingers wonderingly over the hard, smooth plains and rough edges of the crystal. Some days she thought it looked as clear and blue as the sky above her right now. Other times it looked cold and icy.  
Pulling her eyes away from the crystal she looked outside again.  
Seven City was beautiful. The houses were neat and white, some with flowers in baskets at their windows. They crossed a river at one point with sparkling water and little fish darting about beneath the surface.  
Yoohyeon pressed her face against the window, angling herself to get a glimpse of the palace. Her jaw dropped. It was huge and white and shining in the summer light. She had already been told by one of her attendants that the palace was split in two. The lower palace was level with the city and was where most of the daily business was taken care of. The upper palace where she and the other queens would live looked like it was sitting on top of the first one. It was built up into the natural rise of the ground behind the lower palace. Yoohyeon arched her neck to look up at it, her mouth still hanging open.

The door didn’t make a sound when Yoohyeon pushed it open but it was heavy. She peeked around the small gap she had made.  
“Wow,” she said to herself at the sight of the long white room. There were tall windows and pillars and at the end a large white throne. Yoohyeon glanced around to make sure she wouldn’t be caught and then slipped through the door, pressing it quietly shut behind her. She began to hurry towards the throne, itching to sit on it, when a voice stopped her.  
“Hello.”  
Yoohyeon gave a little yelp and spun, almost slipping, to find a tall pretty woman looking at her. Her hair was the brightest and most vibrant shade of purple she had ever seen. She smiled, making herself look somehow prettier. Yoohyeon gawped, blinking.  
“H-Hello,” she managed.  
“Are you Yoohyeon?” The purple haired woman approached. She was wearing black boots and pants with a fitted jacket. The only colour was a little bit of dark blue trim. Yoohyeon looked down at her shapeless dress, so pale blue it was almost white. Or maybe a faded grey.  
“They said you would probably arrive today. I’ve been dying to meet you,” the woman continued.  
Yoohyeon lifted her head again, flashing her a smile. “Hi, yes, I’m Yoohyeon. Nice to meet you.”  
“Jiu,” said the purple haired woman, shaking her hand. Her skin was very soft and Yoohyeon immediately worried her own hand would be clammy from the heat outside and her nerves and just generally because it seemed like what would happen to her in such a situation.  
“That’s a nice name.”  
“Well, my real name is Minji but…” She pulled a face and shrugged.  
“That’s a nice name too,” said Yoohyeon.  
“I guess but there were always at least two other girls in my class at school with that name so people started calling me Jiu. There’s never been a Queen Jiu before either so…”  
“I guess so.” Yoohyeon smiled. “I don’t think there’s been a Queen Yoohyeon yet either.”  
“We can both be firsts then.”  
Yoohyeon nodded. “A-are you a fairy too?”  
Jiu looked confused for a second and laughed when Yoohyeon gestured at her hair. “Oh! No, no, no, I just dyed it this colour to match my crystal. It just… seemed fun at the time.”  
Jiu smiled widely. It was a smile that seemed to fill her whole face. Yoohyeon couldn’t help but smile back though she felt embarrassed. Her own silvery grey hair was a natural fairy shade. She had never known anyone with a colour as dark as Jiu’s. Purples were always a soft lilac colour. She just hadn’t known you could dye hair a colour like that. Seven City really was different from Faeland.  
“Are there any others here?” she asked.  
Jiu linked her arm through Yoohyeon’s, surprising her. Her feet almost didn’t move when Jiu started leading her toward the throne. For a second she thought she was going to get a chance to sit in it but then they skimmed past it and headed towards a door behind. Jiu stopped.  
“This room is mine,” she said gesturing at the door behind the throne. There were six others, three on each wall. One for each queen Yoohyeon supposed. “They said I could have it since I was here first, although they said you’re registered as having chosen your crystal first so if you want it-”  
“No, no, no, that’s fine.” Yoohyeon cut her off quickly. “I don’t mind. You were here first. I’ll just take one of the other rooms.”  
Jiu smiled at her again and Yoohyeon somehow got the feeling that she had done something right. Like when she answered a question correctly at school.  
“There’s someone else due in the next few days,” said Jiu.  
“That’s good.”  
Yoohyeon stood awkwardly shifting from one sandaled foot to the other but Jiu didn’t seem to notice.  
“It’ll be good to have someone to eat with. The food here is amazing!”  
Yoohyeon’s stomach rumbled like it recognised the word food and they both stared at each other a second before bursting into a laugh.  
“Come on.” Jiu grabbed her hand and gave it an eager tug. “Let’s go see what we can find.”

A/N: Please let me know what you think. i always find starting something the hardest part so let me know if you have any comments or feelings. Thank you for reading!


	2. New Arrivals

New Arrivals

“Are they here yet?”

Yoohyeon was brushing out her grey hair by the window when Siyeon and Sua arrived. They had only met two weeks ago but already she was used to seeing one and looking immediately for the other.

“Not yet,” said Jiu from beside her, “but we saw some carriages a minute ago that’s probably them.”

Sua leaned past Yoohyeon to look, her straight black hair falling into her face. Yoohyeon pulled back making a playful face. Jiu laughed a little.

“I can’t wait to meet the little one,” she said.

Siyeon patted the shorter woman’s head with a grin. “You are the little one.”

Sua pouted, straightening up again. “I mean the youngest one.”

“Her name is Gahyeon,” said Dami, finally joining them. “And just because she’s eighteen doesn’t mean she’ll be small. She might be taller than all of us.”

Sua pulled an unhappy face. “I hope not.”

“Aww, don’t be sad.” Siyeon pulled the grumpy Sua into her arms and hugged her a little too tightly. “You’ll still be our tiny warrior queen.”

Sua elbowed her hard and gave her a stare that still made Yoohyeon a little nervous even though she knew Sua was only joking. Probably. Siyeon had never much seemed bothered by the looks shot her way but maybe that was because she was from the Moonlit Mountains in the east. It was a very different place from Faeland.

“She graduated top of her class just a few months ago,” said Dami. “At least we’ll have someone with some intelligence around here.”

“Heyyy,” the rest of the group chorused, apart from Jiu who only laughed.

Dami smiled. Yoohyeon had learned quickly that the general’s daughter was as likely to tease the others as Siyeon and Sua, she just did it in a quieter way.

“Oh, look, look!” Jiu patted Yoohyeon’s arm eagerly and perhaps a little too roughly. “That must be them.” She pointed out the window at two large white carriages rolling up to the front of the palace. 

Everyone crowded in, pressing Yoohyeon against the window uncomfortably. Strangely none of them seemed to be crowding jiu quite so much even though the window didn’t offer much space.

“Ooh, I like her hair,” said Jiu as the first girl emerged, her dark blond hair skimming her shoulders. “Do you think I would look good blonde?”

“You would look good with any colour,” blurted Yoohyeon almost blushing as the words emerged. Jiu gave her a little smile. Sua said something then but Yoohyeon missed it. She hoped her words hadn’t sounded like she was annoyed Jiu was so perfect. Jiu had smiled so she seemed happy but Jiu was too polite to cause a fuss.

“Yoohyeon?”

“Huh?” She jumped up, dropping the brush that had been dangling forgotten in her hand the whole time.

Jiu laughed with that bright smile that always made Yoohyeon smile back. “We’re going down to meet them. Come on.”

Her hand slid familiarly into Yoohyeon’s and she tugged her towards the door.

Downstairs they waited at the main entrance in a line, Jiu in the middle as usual. 

“Don’t you think this might look a little intimidating?” asked Yoohyeon.

“You greeted me like this,” said Sua who had been the last of the group to arrive two weeks ago.

“Were you intimidated?” asked Siyeon with false sincerity. She placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “You can be honest with us.”

Sua looked down her nose at Siyeon, which was impressive given the fact she was shorter than her. “I thought I was in the wrong place when I saw they let you in.”

“Yah, you’re so mean!”

Siyeon pinched the other girl’s arm but before Sua could retaliate the doors began to open and Jiu shushed them. They all fell silent as a guard opened the door and the two, slightly surprised looking, girls entered.

“Hello,” said Jiu moving forward eagerly and with that friendly smile of hers. “I’m Jiu and this is Yoohyeon, Dami, Siyeon and Sua.” She pointed out each of them in turn and they all smiled. Both of the new girls looked a little nervous at the unexpected welcoming committee. 

The shorter of the two looked at the blonde girl they had spotted before, letting her answer first.

“I’m Handong,” she said. Her accent showed she was from the south-eastern region of Jin Yin. That region had only become part of the empire a few generations ago and Handong was only the second queen chosen from there. Yoohyeon thought she could relate to her on that matter. There had been few fairy queens as well.

“A-and I’m Gahyeon.” The other girl lifted her shoulders and smiled a little awkwardly. For a second her eyes flashed with fear as Sua abruptly moved a little too close. She was looking at the top of Gahyeon’s dark hair rather than her face. Then she turned to Siyeon with a look of triumph.

“I told you she was little.”

Siyeon touched her hand to Gahyeon’s head then slid it over to Sua’s. “I think she’s still taller than you.”

Jiu jumped in before anything else could be said. “Why don’t you come with us and we’ll show you our rooms. You must be starving. We’re going to eat soon.”

Typical Jiu, always thinking of food. Yoohyeon had no idea how she stayed so thin. She glanced over her body enviously but was quickly distracted by what Gahyeon said next.

“You must be from Faeland. They told us one of you was a fairy.”

Yoohyeon almost answered before realising she was talking to Jiu. She shouldn’t have felt bad because she had been confused by Jiu’s purple hair too but something about Gahyeon’s innocent words made her stomach feel weird. She smiled awkwardly.

Jiu laughed. She seemed to like people mistaking her for a fairy. “No, I just dyed my hair. Yoohyeon is the fairy.”

“Hi,” said Yoohyeon with an awkward wave. Gahyeon’s embarrassment made it worse.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I’ve never seen a fairy. I didn’t know.”

“No, no it’s fine,” Yoohyeon apologised like she was the one who said something wrong.

“Don’t worry,” Siyeon put in casually. “Everyone makes that mistake.”

Yoohyeon blushed like it was her fault for not having bright enough hair. People always thought of fairies as having light pink or blue or purple hair even though a fair amount had more common colours like blonde and pale brown too. She supposed outside of FAeland no one really thought about grey haired fairies. Especially a darker grey like hers. Reaching up she ran her fingers self consciously through her long hair.

“Come on,” said Jiu again, looping her arm through Gahyeon’s. “Let’s show you to your rooms. I’m sure you’ll love them.”

Yoohyeon stepped aside as Jiu took control. The others crowded around their last two members leaving Yoohyeon to trail behind them, her cheeks still warm and uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thankyou for the subs and upvotes so far :-D They made me so, so happy!! You have no idea.
> 
> Sorry Handong fans but she'll say more next time, I'm sure. Maybe my Gahyeon biased ass shone through and I couldn't help but give her more lines. How are people feeling about their characters so far?


End file.
